redscales_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Non-combat actions
When you are in combat, you may attempt to end things in a non-violent way. Parlay When you attempt to parlay, your opponent will decide if they want to hear you out, or take an Unopposed Roll instead. You can only attempt to Parlay against an enemy that understands you. If they choose to hear you out, you will be able to choose an argument to make. The odds that the enemy will hear you out varies based on enemy type, and sometimes other variables like how damaged they are or their Will To Fight. Six random arguments will be chosen from those you know, and displayed for you to choose from. At the start of the game, the only arguments you know to make are essentially pointing out how high your stats are. Take careful note of the help text, as the results vary by more than just the stats used to roll for effectiveness. Depending on your argument, your opponents Will To Fight will be reduced (or increased), and their Will To Flee, Will To Fuck, and Will To Join will also change. The opponent will continue to fight until one of the other three Wills is higher than 0 and higher than their Will to Fight. (When you have had some success with parlaying, you can take Focus Perks to detect the state of their wills, but initially they are invisible to you.) Different enemies respond differently to parlaying, especially the additional arguments you learn on the way. If Will to Flee becomes the highest will, the battle will end with no benefits for you other than the XP you earned along the way. If Will to Join becomes the highest will, the enemy will become a pawn, adding to your collection. If Will to Fuck becomes the highest will, a consensual sex scene will occur. There are typically several variations, chosen randomly from those that are allowed by your current filters. These scenes typically end the combat. If you have the perk to see a particular will but it is not displayed, it is not currently possible to achieve that end. Sometimes a particular Argument will enable it, but it may simply be impossible to achieve. Fly Away If successful, this action ends the combat. However, your opponent gets an Unopposed Roll before you escape. You cannot fly away while in areas with low ceilings, such as the Kobold Warrens. You cannot fly away against flying opponents (this rule may be replaced in the future). You also cannot fly away if webbed. A spider may web you with its unopposed roll, aborting your escape. Roar Roar produces a roll based on Fear + Charisma to induce your opponent to surrender. It is disabled for foes that will not surrender regardless of roll. If the roll is insufficient, your enemy gets an Unopposed Roll against you. Distract You signal your desire to Parlay. If your opponent tries to hear you out (same odds as actual Parlay), you instead put yourself in an advantageous position (you gain a Position Bonus and they gain a Position Penalty), but lose the ability to Parlay or Distract for the rest of the battle. Surrender You give yourself up to the mercy of your enemy. Some enemies can be quite merciful, but in many cases this will merely earn you a unique game-over screen. Seduce You can try to entice your enemy to have sex with you. The odds of success depend on the enemy type and other variables. If successful, you will enjoy a sex scene, and it will usually end the battle. Other benefits of seduce vary. Category:Basics